


fun fact; just fuck my mouth

by howtohold



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Double Oral Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: "-- Here's a fun fact for you guys: Did you know that swallowing an alpha's sperm can reduce morning sickness?"(Or, Tony delivers the news of Steve and Bucky's impending fatherhood with a ridiculous trivia and offers a good ol'blowiein hopes of curing his morning nausea.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960654
Comments: 9
Kudos: 340





	fun fact; just fuck my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> ...kinktober, that's - that's my excuse for not working on my WIPs.
> 
> anyway, here's another self-indulgent smut set in surprise, omegaverse. again.
> 
> un-beta'd.

"-- Here's a fun fact for you guys: Did you know that swallowing an alpha's sperm can reduce morning sickness?"

Steve tilted his head, slightly confused to Tony's random trivia. Then again, this is Tony. Their omega who had the penchant to randomly insert trivias in conversations and somehow manage to connect it to the current topic.

\-- Which, ok, is a talent. _Bizarre_ , but still a talent. Part of his many, _many_ charms.

"For real? Ain't that some bullshit from alphas tryna get lucky?" Bucky retorted. 

Tony shrugged. "It sounds like it, yeah. But I asked Helen and apparently there's studies proving it."

And there are, indeed, studies. Tons of research, even. Tony read some of them. Friday had been going over the list she compiled on remedies for morning sickness when _that_ came up. As someone who enjoys pleasures of the flesh, testing the veracity of that specific remedy is among the top ten Tony's eager to try.

Besides, how can he be a man of science if he doesn't conduct an experiment to validate a theory?

Steve snorted at their lover. "If you wanted to have sex, you can just ask us normally y'know."

And since both the alphas have been away from an entire week now, Steve's confident they'll jump each other's bones the moment they returned home.

"Ehh, sure. But I kinda wanna try if it does work." 

"What will?"

"Your cum." Tony looked _suspisciously_ casual. It's making the alphas curious as to _why_. "I want to test if drinking both of your cum would stop me from mournfully regurgitating that lovely quiche Bucky baked for me."

Tony glanced at them and guffawed. _Oh, the look on his lovers' faces!_ It's like someone told them that Sam and Peter are finally capable of completing a mission without opening their mouths and sassing each other all over the comms - _Too good to be true._

'"- _What?!_ -"

"- Wait, wait, _wait_ \-- hold on, are you serious like, _serious_ serious?!? -"

"- Honey, Tony, _Sweetheart_ , are you--?"

Tony didn't answer them. Instead, he ducked out of the camera and shuffled around his things. When he came back into view, he held up three different sticks. Each had the same results: two defined lines.

Tony cheekily grinned at them from the screen. "So, _daddies_. Wanna help this omega get rid of awful morning sickness?" 

**

As soon as they reached the Compound, Steve and Bucky rushed towards Tony and showered him with enthusiastic kisses and tight embraces. Bucky got overzealous and started tonguing his omega's mouth right then and there.

And Tony's been so horny for it -- a week without getting laid, seriously! -- he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Bucky. Steve's not much better either, too occupied with scenting their lover and plastered all over Tony too.

"Ugh, there's innocent eyes over here!" Sam complained without heat.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Nat teased. 

"Or at least, inside the bedroom." Rhodey added with a resigned, fond sigh. They're too exposed to the triad's excessive displays of affection and Rhodey's uncomfortable with the fact that he knew Captain America had a mole on his upper thigh and that the Winter Soldier is a huge ass _grower_.

Rhodey shivered. _Too fucking weird, man._

Bucky had stopped kissing Tony but the smaller man had begun nibbling on the alpha's earlobe.

"Tones, haul your ass inside the bedroom before someone starts shedding their clothes off." 

Tony laughed at him. "Gimme a break, Rhodeybear! I'm a man of science and this is a dire experiment!"

Nat butted in, "An experiment to, what? See whose dick is up first?" 

"-- or testing who will cream himself first. Bet it's Bucky." Sam joined in, a smug smirk on his face.

Said alpha adjusted Tony in his arms just so he can support him with only the metal one and give Sam the bird with the other.

Tony's eyes flashed with mischeif and mirth. "Nah. Just seeing if giving these men a good ole' blowie would stop my blossoming friendship with the toilet bowl."

Sam raised a brow, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Ignore him." 

Tony laughed even more even as Bucky and Steve move him away from them and head towards their room. When the omega's out of their view, he dropped the news by shouting:

"We're gonna see if drinking these alphas' load will help cure my morning sickness! By the way, I'm up-the-duff!"

"-- WHAT!?!"

**

Tony immediately devoured Steve's dick as soon as his boxers are shucked off of his hips. On all fours and ass up in the air, he bobbed his head up and down on Steve's cock. He swatted Bucky's hand away when the alpha's hand groped his ass.

"Don't fuck me yet." Tony told him as he lifts his mouth off of Steve's length. "I want both your seed stuffed down my throat first."

"I want to blow you, babe. Wanna eat you out too." Bucky whined as he palmed Tony's ass again. He pressed down on his omega's hole, gathered some of the slick, and traced the tiny pucker with his finger.

Tony bucked his hips back. _God, that fucking metal arm._

_"_ Come on, babe. Turn your hips this way." Bucky positioned Tony so that he's laid over Bucky, his ass up in Bucky's face while Steve straddled Bucky's thighs and brought his cock and Bucky's together. A position similar to what they do when they're both inside the omega. Only this time, it's Tony's mouth engulfing their cocks, not his butt.

The alphas groaned as wet heat enveloped their dicks. It's not as if those two are smaller-than-average. They're absolutely _above_ average. Tony's jaw would be sore as hell after this but it's worth-it. _Hella worth-it._

He tried taking them deeper, as deep as his mouth and jaw can take. Saliva's running down his mouth and Tony knows Steve's going bonkers over this. He's always been turned on at the sight of either Bucky or Tony slobbering all over his dick.

Tony jolted and moaned around their lengths when he felt Steve play with his nape. Moaned even more when he felt Bucky play with his balls.

"Tony, _ahh_. You feel _so good,_ honey." Steve panted as he started shallowly thrusting inside his lover's mouth. The slide of his dick against Bucky's inside their omega's mouth sent pleasurable shivers down his spine.

The praise made Tony squirm on their dicks. His mouth trying its darndest to take in all of them but it's impossible. Unless he's a freak who can dislocate and fix his jaw after.

He took them out of his mouth to catch his breath. He keened when Bucky's tongue traced his slicked rim.

"Stevie, _he's so fuckin' drenched."_ Bucky growled as he sheathed two fingers inside Tony's hole. " _Our omega tastes so goddamn sweet."_

Tony whined as Steve put pressure on his bonding gland. His fingers carressed the bite marks both he and Bucky placed there half a year ago.

_"Our omega."_ Steve breathily echoed. His voice held so much reverence, awe, and love.

Bucky laughed, "Ours, Stevie. _Ours_."

Tony swooped down and licked at the sensitive heads of his alphas' cocks. He peppered them with kisses and stroked them both languidly. His saliva and their pre-cum making the glide smoother. 

He took them once again inside his mouth, making sure to look up at Steve and hold his gaze. He made a show of moaning and swirling his tongue obscenely over the fat heads of their cocks.

Steve cursed. 

Tony's jaw is aching now but it's the kind of ache that he craved. The one that reminded his body how much he loves his mates and how much they love him back.

Tony squeezed near the bases of their lengths, coaxing the knot to form fully. Steve's hip darted forward as he whimpered at the sensation of Tony's hands. His frenulum rubbed against Bucky's and they both gasped, almost at their climax.

Bucky can't even concentrate on pumping his fingers in and out of Tony. The pleasure is building, -- overwhelming as Tony does that fucking swirling with his tongue and, and --

Bucky jolted as his knot popped and cum spurted out of his cock. Some of it painted Tony's beard before the omega could drink it all.

Steve tried to hold off but Tony gripped his semi-knot and he just lost it. He spasmed and shot his load too. Tony struggled to drink both of his alphas' seed.

"-- Hot dang, darlin' " Bucky mewled in content as he catched his breath.

Steve heaved and smiled. His eyes glazed and his orgasm made him sound breathless, "-- _Tony, God, Sweetheart --"_

Tony's throat bobbed as he gulped down their cum. He licked his lips and grinned,

"Would you look at that? I didn't regurgitate the croissant!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after discovering an article on he internet that sperm helps in morning sickness, lmao!
> 
> I was like, for real? Hmm...
> 
> Also, here's a totally [NSFW GIF](https://gaysexpositions.guide/post/519/doubleheader-gay-sex-position) reference for the sex position stuckony are doing lolol  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo
> 
> Kudos and Comments make this schmuck's heart sing.


End file.
